One Hot Summer Day
by RimaBalaBalance
Summary: A fluffy oneshot about UtauxAmu. What happens when Utau has an hour to spend with one of her friends? Rated T for safety as this contains shojo-ai girlXgirl . Don't like, don't read.


**Fluffy oneshot about AmuxUtau. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shugo Chara, would I be writing crap like this? I think not. **

It was a hot summer day, and Amu Hinamori could find absolutely nothing to do. She groaned, staring at her ceiling. She needed some advice, but all her friends were busy- Rima was shopping with Nadeshiko (who had mysteriously become her best friend when Nadeshiko visited from Europe), Yaya was watching her baby brother, Nagihiko had the flu, Ta…well, you get the idea. Even the charas were busy! And the one person who Amu _knew_ could give her the help she needed just had to be off looking for his father. Just then, her pink cell phone started vibrating. "Huh…I wonder who that is," she muttered, flipping the very girly device open. "Hello?"

"Hey Amu! It's Utau. " The pinkette almost fell off her bed in shock. Utau hadn't called in forever! Why would she call now? Amu didn't get a chance to ask when Utau continued with, "I have a break and everybody else is busy so I was wondering if you wanna hang out."

Amu could feel her face growing warm. Her mouth moved but no words came out. "Hello? Are you there? Amu? Did you hang up?"

_SAY SOMETHING! _Amu screamed at herself. "Uh, y-yeah. I'm here. What do you mean by hang out?" She asked rather lamely. _Stupid…I bet she thinks I'm an idiot._

But the blond on the other end of the line either didn't notice or didn't care. "I was thinking we could hang out at the park. Get some ice cream maybe, it's so hot out. But I only have about an hour and a half before I have to get back to the studio. So how about it?"

This time, Amu found the words she wanted to say faster, but they came out sounding weird. "Sure. I just need to…uh…you know, get ready. " Her blush deepened as Utau laughed. "S-so we'll meet in about five minutes?" she asked, trying to distract from her embarrassment.

"Five minutes," the older girl agreed. "Okay then, bye!"

"Bye," Amu whispered. Pressing the small red button on her cell, she couldn't help but sigh. _If only Utau knew…well, I guess I'll be seeing her in about five minutes…_

Amu shot up in shock. _OHMIGAWD. I HAVE FIVE MINUTES!_

Amu looked down at the clothes she was wearing- a pink tank top and jean shorts. But it was too late to change now. Shoving her phone in her pocket, she hastily brushed her hair, not enough time to do her usual style. She grabbed a pair of flip-flops and her wallet before speeding out the door. Only as she was jogging to the park did she notice what color flip-flops she had grabbed. A shockingly bright shade of aqua. Amu gritted her teeth. _Great. This is absolutely PERFECT. _

Amu got to the park in under four minutes. Breathing heavily, she plopped down onto one of the benches. She was here, but where was Utau? She took a minute to survey the area around her and realized the park was empty. _Of course. Because nobody's insane enough to be out in this heat._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Amu! Hey, Amu! Long time, no see!" The pinkette yelped as the idol pulled her off the bench into a friendly hug. A faint pink came to Amu's cheeks. As they pulled away, Utau smirked. Amu thought she had detected her blush, but she said "Nice shoes, Strawberry."

Amu turned bright red at this comment. She knew she looked like a strawberry with her pink hair and, well, since she just so happened to be wearing pink, it made it worse. "S-shut up, Utau."

The older girl laughed. "I'm just kidding Amu. Really. But I haven't seen you in forever. How have you been?"

Without thinking she blurted out "I need some advice." _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_she chanted at herself angrily.

Utau looked a little surprised to hear this, but she still responded with "Okay, shoot."

"Well," Amu began, "there's this person I like, but I can never seem to get them to notice me. And it's not just a little crush, 'cuz I'm always thinking about them and wishing they were here. I don't know what I should do." She silently prayed she hadn't said anything stupid.

There was a moment of silence before Utau said, "Here's what I would do. Get them to notice you. Compliment them, do them favors, whatever it takes. After they notice you, do NOT act fake. Be yourself. Don't focus on them more than your other friends, but when you're around them, FLIRT. And don't say you can't," she said, knowing her friend was about to protest, "because I've seen you do it. And then, if the time is right, confess your feelings. That's all there is to it," she finished, crossing her arms smugly.

For a moment, Amu couldn't say anything. But then, she cried out "Oh thank you, thank you," latching her arms around Utau's shoulders. Her body seemed to be shaking from laughter, but Utau felt the front of her shirt where Amu's face was buried getting wet. Was her friend crying?

"Hey, it's ok. You're gonna be okay. There's no reason to be crying," she said softly, trying to comfort the younger girl. Stroking Amu's pink locks, she kept saying reassuring words until Amu stopped shaking. She pulled away with a sniffle and wiped her eyes.

"You probably think I'm just a big baby, huh?" Amu asked, ashamed. Utau smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Of course not, Amu. But I really do want some ice cream…" she said quite hungrily.

Amu couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. Let's go!"

The two girls spent the rest of their allotted time together eating ice cream and catching up- Utau's concerts, Amu's younger sister, fashion, Ikuto, everything. It passed quickly because soon Utau looked at her watch. She cussed under her breath. "I need to be back at the studio in 20 minutes. I'm really sorry, Amu, for everything."

Amu smiled at her sadly. In their time together, she had gained a better understanding of herself. Only Utau could do that. "Hey, it's fine. We'll just have to hang out again some other time." Utau nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess I'll see you soon, Strawberry."

"Guess so, Idol."

Utau began to walk back towards the studio when Amu called out, "Wait! Utau!"

She blond turned just in time to see Amu jogging up next to her…and kissing her softly on the cheek. She was too shocked to move.

It was Amu's turn to smirk. "Go on, Pop Star. You have a studio to get to," she said, giving her friend- and crush- a playful shove before turning and jogging in the opposite direction.

A pink tinge had spread across Utau's face as she resumed walking and brought her hand to the place Amu's lips had touched. Then she smiled and shook her head. _I should've known…_

She was much happier getting back to the studio than when she had left.

***fangirl squeal***** it's much better than I thought it would be! And I couldn't resist the Rimahiko hint in the first paragraph ;)**

**Thanks for reading! Now click the review button of MAGICFULNESS! It will make me very happy!**


End file.
